We're The Dancers In America
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni returns home to celebrate her sixteenth birthday, Akira resigns from being her bodyguard, and Rage leaves Japan to get away from the family business. Are there really miracles? Read and review. Mostly Humor, Friendship, and Romance. Changed ratings.
1. Night Before Goodbyes

Night Before Goodbyes

In Japan, there was a group of DDR Dancers: a fifteen year old girl with long, blonde hair with swirly pigtails, an eighteen year old blue haired girl, a nineteen year old man with brown, spikey hair and he had a goatee, and a man with black, spikey hair and he was wearing a tuxedo. They were all playing a game called Dance Dance Revolution. They were all having a good time and danced like there were no worries. After they were done, they were all talking about random things while the blonde girl had a worried face. The next two days were her sixteenth birthday.

The blonde girl was a beautiful, famous actress, and that she came to Japan to film a movie. After staying in Japan for half a year, she promised her parents that she would return home in time to celebrate her Sweet Sixteen. She was worried to tell her friends that she would have to leave the next day to reunite with her family. Not only that, but she was afraid that she would never see her friends again.

"Yuni, are you alright?" The blue haired girl asked. "You look sick."

"I'm fine, Emi." Yuni answered.

"Can you believe that the fourteen year old we've met just turned fifteen a few months before she came to Japan last year is going to be sixteen?" The brown haired man said.

"Rage, please." Yuni said with worry in her voice.

"Yuni, what's wrong?" Emi asked once more

"Yuni, I think that you should tell them." The tuxedo man said.

"Tell us what, Akira?" Rage asked, raising an eye brow.

"............... well, you all know that I'll be sixteen in two days..."

"Yeah. And?" Emi asked.

"I............... I.............. I-"

"Spit it out already!" Rage yelled, getting annoyed.

"Akira and I are going back home to America!" Yuni yelled with sadness.

Both Emi and Rage stared. There was an awkward silence. They didn't know that their friends would have to leave the next morning.

"What do you mean leave?" Emi broke the silence. "You and Akira are coming back, right?"

She shook her head. "I made a promise to my parents that I would come home in time to celebrate my Sweet Sixteen....," Yuni explained. "I was afraid to tell you guys because..." she paused and sighed.

"Because...?" Rage asked.

"Because if I told you, it would make us all worried that we'll never see each other again."

Emi knew that this was coming to this day. "But, Yuni...," Emi placed her hands on Yuni's shoulders. "You know that no matter where you go, we'll always be bestfriends."

"Emi's right." Rage agreed.

"Did we also mention that I'll be resigning?" Akira asked.

"What!?" Emi and Rage yelled.

"I'll be going after Yuni's Sweet Sixteen."

"But, why?" Emi asked.

"Because my parents think that I'm old enough to take care of myself without a bodyguard." Yuni answered.

There was silence on the way to Emi's house.

----------

Emi and Yuni stayed behind while Rage and Akira weno out for a while for a man talk. The two bestfriends were in Emi's bedroom, talking about the next day.

"I guess tomorrow will be the day to say goodbye." Emi said.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you guys," Yuni said. "Like I said: I'm worried that I'm never-"

"I understand." Emi cutted her off. "Rage noticed you were sad and he was wanting me to talk to you."

"Well, Akira said he's resigning when we return to the USA, and I'll be a full fuledged actress like my mother."

"Everything's changing so fast." Emi's voice was filled with sadness. "And I know that you have other friends back home who miss you."

"I know, but you, Emi are my bestest friend."

Emi's eyes widened as if she remembered something. "That reminds me. Wait here and keep your eyes closed. I have something for you."

Yuni closed her eyes and waited for Emi. Then she felt something around her neck. She opened her eyes, and saw a TRAN pendent around her neck.

"Happy Birthday from me and Rage." Emi sang.

"Wow! TRAN!" Yuni's arms wrapped around Emi. "Thank you, Emi." Her arms were still around Emi. "Thank you for everything."

Emi hugged her back. "And thank you for being such a great friend, Yuni. promise me you'll have a great birthday and write to us?"

"Promise." Yuni said.

The friends released each other from their hug and Yuni went back to her mansion with Akira to pach her things for tomorrow morning. Rage and Emi went their seperate ways and set their alarm clocks for the next day to see their bestfriends off to their home in America.


	2. Going Home

Okay. You all saw Chapter 1. People wonder how did the characters came to America. I'm probably the first one to make up this story. Anyway, here's Chapter 2.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DDR, the songs, or the people. Remember that KONAMI owns everything about DDR.

Going Home

The next morning, Rage and Emi waited for Akira and Yuni to arrive at the airport so they can watch see them off to their home in America. They finally came and they went inside to check in. Once they called all those who were going to New York City, Akira said goodbye to Rage and grabbed Yuni's bags to get them scanned at the metal detector machine. Yuni got up and she was walking to Akira. They were almost ready to go. Rage tapped Yuni's shoulder. She turned and faced him. Rage didn't know what to say, so he held out his hand.

"Well, so long, Yuni." he said. He was expecting her to shake his hand. Instead, she hugged him.

"Goodbye, Rage," she said. He hugged her back. "it's been fun. Promise me you'll watch your temper once and a while?"

"No promises there," he answered. They released each other. "You be good, okay? And try to have a good Sweet Sixteen, promise?"

"I will." she promised. Yuni then faced Emi. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Emi said. "I'll never forget about how much time we all spent together playing DDR."

"I know that someday, we'll all meet again."

"Yuni, it's time to go!" Akira called.

"Okay!" she called back. Both her and Emi hugged. "Goodbye, Emi." Tears came out her eyes.

"Goodbye." That was all Emi said.

They released each other, and Yuni went to Akira. They both started walking forward to get on the plane. Yuni turned around, faced Emi and Rage, she was relieved that they were still there, and then waved at them. They waved back.

Yuni and Akira got on the plane, and waited for it to take off. Yuni was silent for a minute. Akira faced her and noticed the sad, worried look on Yuni's face.

"Are you gonna be alright, Yuni?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she answered.

The plane began to move. That was a sign that Yuni and Akira were going home. Outside the airport, Rage and Emi watched the plane that Yuni was leaving on began to take off. Emi turned and started walking off.

"Emi, are you okay?" Rage asked.

"I'll be fine," Emi answered. "I need to get home. I have stuff that I need to get done."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked compassionately.

"That would be great."

The two started walking to Emi's house. She had a sad look on her face. Rage made her face him, then he held her really close.

"Don't worry about them," he said. "They'll be fine. Yuni said she'll write to us every week."

She smiled. "Thanks, Rage."

They released each other and started walking to Emi's house. Both Emi and Rage have feelings for each other. They both made it to Emi's house, and then Rage went home to his dad's liquor store, which Rage hated. His twentieth birthday was coming up the next few weeks, and his dad will try to talk him into getting into the business. He always had thoughts of leaving the country and trying to open a takoyaki business. His friends always tell him how good it is. Takoyaki is a traditional Japanese pancake with octopus. The Japanese eat it at carnivals.


	3. Birthday Romance

You all saw Chapters 1 and 2, and here's chapter 3. Sorry if I made some mistakes, but I'm still learning.

I hope I did good with the timelines a little bit. Because I'll make the season in the summertime. This chapter, I'll use some romance for Rage and Emi. Happy Birthday, Rage!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birthday Romance

A month later, after Yuni and Akira left Japan, another birthday came up. Rage has reached the age of twenty. He is finally a real man. He has been looking forward to this for so long. He woke up at the sound of his alarm. He groaned, threw it at the ground really hard, and it shattered into parts and wires were hanging out. Now he could go back to sleep.

The door opened and shone a bright light. "Rage," his father said suspiciously. "someone's here to see ya."

"Not now, dad," Rage groaned. "tell them that I'm dead or something."

"Okay then," he said.

_"What's he up to now?"_ Rage thought.

"I'm sorry, Emi," the father continued. Rage eyes widened. "But my son died this mor-"

Rage struggled to get untangled from the blankets. "WHAT!? EMI, I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!!!"

"Okay, I'll wait." Emi called.

Rage struggled and struggled to get out of the blankets. His father laughed at his son as he fell off the bed. Rage got out off the knot off blankets, and glared at his father that was cracking up of laughter.

"Why didn't you say so that Emi was here!?"

"I didn't think you'd get up that easily."

Rage stood up, then started looking around for what to wear for the day. He glanced at his father. "Do you mind?"

"Alright, alright." The parent left the room to give his son some privacy.

Rage put on blue camoflouge pants, and a red sweatshirt. Once he was finished, he walked out and saw Emi. She always wore the white hat that Rage gave her for her seventeenth birthday. She smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, Rage." Emi said.

"Thanks, Em." Rage said.

"Okay, kids," Rage's father said. "You two can go out now. Be back by midnight, Rage."

"Dad!" he whined. Emi laughed. "I'm a full grown man!"

"Don't whine, Itoh Reiji!" the father ordered. Whenever Rage was in trouble, he called him by his real name.

They walked out of the store and headed for the arcade to play DDR. A new machine was created. When they reached the arcade, the attraction was Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA. There were new songs and old songs. Once it was Rage and Emi's turn, they entered their coins, and picked _True Love_ by jun. Emi played on Difficult while Rage was the Expert. Both received AAs and full combos. Then they did _DoLL _by Terra. Emi got an A while Rage still got a lower AA. After hanging out at the arcade all day, the skies turned dark, stars came out, and the pair were just walking.

"Thanks for a great birthday, Emi." Rage said.

"You're welcome, Rage." Emi said.

"So, remember how Akira and Yuni danced at the arcade to a nonstop?" he asked.

"Yeah," she giggled. "Yuni spranged her ankle and she couldn't dance for three weeks."

"Ha! And I remember that she slept walk over to your house and she asked you what time does her interview come on." Both of them started a laughter storm. They were lucky that no one was around them. They ran out of the energy to laugh. They were both running out of things to say.

Rage pulled Emi's hat. "Ah ha!" He took off running playfully.

"Rage, come back here!" Emi took off after him.

She chased him for fourty seconds, then got tired and couldn't keep up with him. He stopped and gave her hat back.

"Oh, you!" Emi jumped on him, and they both fell over. They both laughed again.

"This is the thanks I get for stopping and giving your hat back?" he asked playfully.

They both stopped laughing, and sat up. He helped her up, and looked her in her chocolate brown eyes. She looked at him in the face and wondered what he was thinking. He pulled her closer to his chest, and held her close. Emi wrapped her thin arms around him. She looked up, and his lips met hers. Emi pulled away which was out of reflex.

Rage stared at her. "What?" he asked. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No," she answered. "It's just............ nevermind."

"Emi,"

"Don't worry," she assured. "It's nothing." She wrapped her arms around him again.

"Okay."

He hugged her back. He tried again, and his lips met hers. They kissed for five seconds. When they pulled away, she buried her face into his chest as she was held close. After Rage walked her home, he returned to the liquor store, walked to his room, laid down onto his bed, and thought about Emi. His father walked into the room.

"Well, how was it?" he asked.

"Great." Rage answered. There was a pause.

"Son, we need to talk."

Rage's eyes widened. He knew that something was coming. He sat up and glanced at his father. "About

what, dad?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah! I made a chapter about Rage and Emi's kiss! How do you like that tv fans? Get ready for the

next chapter, because Rage and his dad are gonna get in a fight about the store.


	4. Family Fight

Family Fight

Rage knew that something was coming. Something that his dad wanted him to do. The parent looked down at him.

"Son, I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Rage asked.

"I want you do help out with the liquor store."

Rage laughed while the father glared at him. He stopped and looked at his father.

"You're serious?" Rage asked.

"Come on, Rage," the father said. "you and I can do as father and son."

"I hate to break it to you, but..........," he paused. "I can't help out with the stor because I don't want to."

"But, Reiji-"

"No thanks!" Rage said.

"You have no choice!" the parent started to argue.

"Dad, I am twenty," Rage argued back. "you can't keep telling me what to do anymore!" He got up and walked out of the room and headed straight for the door.

"I AM YOUR FATHER AND I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!!!" the father roared. "Where are you going!?"

Rage stopped and walked back into his room. He grabbed a backpack, his money that was saved up, and his belongings and put it in the backpack. "I'm leaving!" Rage said. He walked out of the room, and he was headed straight for the door. "Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself!!!"

"If you leave now, you better not come back!"

Rage froze, wide eyed for three seconds. He shook his head, and glanced at his father angrily. "Then have a nice life!" That was all he said and opened the door. He was about to walk out, until his father figured out his weakness.

"What about your girlfriend, Emi?"

He froze again. Of course he would miss Emi. She was the girl that he loved and trusted. But that didn't stop Rage from walking out the door. He decided to go see Emi to let her know what happened between him and his father.

When he reached her house, he knocked on her door, and Emi answered it.

"Hi, Rage," she said and smiled. "What're you doing here so late?"

"Um," He looked around the neighborhood, because he had a feeling that his father would come after him. The couple went inside and sat on the livingroom couch. "my dad was forcing me to get into the family business, so I packed my things, and he said that if I left, I can't come back. But, I left anyway, and I was thinking about leaving Japan."

Emi couldn't believe half of what he said about him and his father, but she knew she had to help Rage. She nodded. "I'll call the airport and I'll see what I can do, but are you sure about this?" Emi wished that Rage could stay in Japan.

"I need to leave now, 'cause I think that he'll be coming after me." he said.

"Alright." That was all Emi said to him. She went to her phone, called the airport, asked Rage where he wanted to go, asked how much a flight and passport was, the asked Rage if he had enough, he nodded, then she set up a flight, and then hung up. "They said be there tomorrow morning."

"Alright." That was all he said.

Emi let Rage sleep on her bed, while she took the couch. Rage was awake. He wouldn't see all of his friends again, or he may never see Emi again. He went to sleep for a few minutes. Emi woke up from a terrible nightmare that Rage got hurt from his father. She got up, went to her room, and found him asleep. She was afraid leaving him alone, so she laid down next to him and went back to sleep. He woke up a few seconds later, saw Emi, smiled, then slipped his arm under her arm and over her waist and went to sleep.


	5. Say Goodbye

Say Goodbye

The next morning at the airport, Rage and Emi were waiting for them to call all of those who were leaving Japan to go to America. While they were waiting, they decided to talk.

"I'm really sorry about what happened lastnight, Rage." Emi said.

"Don't worry about it," Rage said. "you once told me to follow my heart, and it told me not to get into the business with my dad."

She sighed. "I'm glad that you're doing what's right, but......." She looked away.

"Emi, talk to me." he placed his palms on her cheeks of her face and made her look at him.

"I'll miss you." she hugged him really close. Tears began to fall from her eyes. He held her close.

"I'll miss you, too, Emi," he said. "please bestrong for me." Rage wiped her tears away.

"_Attention, all of those who are leaving for New York, please board the plane."_ the intercom said.

"I will." Emi promised.

His lips met hers, then released in five seconds. He hugged her again. "Goodbye, Emi." he said.

"Goodbye, Rage." That was all she said.

Their hands released, and Emi walked away. Rage went the opposite direction to get on the plane. He noticed her hesitation. Of course he'll miss her, because he loved her more that dancing and music. The plane started to move and it no longer touched the Earth. He looked out the window and the city was no longer in sight. Rage sighed and faced the front of his seat. In a few hours, he saw the ocean. It was a sign that he was no longer in Japan. He thought of nothing, but Emi. While he was in his train of thoughts, he fell into a deep sleep.

Four hours later, the plane landed in New York City. He looked at the sign of the airport.

"_The Final Stage Airport?"_ he thought. All of this almost reminded him of DDR.

He made an exit out of the airport and started to look around the city. Deep down, Rage started to feel like a tourist.


	6. Old Friends, New Friends

Sorry for the long update, it's a long story so don't ask. The real reason is that I was running out of ideas, so please give me some encouragement.

On with chapter six.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DDR, the songs, or the characters. KONAMI owns everthing about it.

* * *

Old Friends, New Friends

Rage knew he was no longer in Japan. He didn't even know where to start. So, he started to ask for directions, but people ignored the man. There were so much pushing and shoving, Rage fell over. He yelled and it surprised many people.

"Hey, it's okay," a voice said. He turned and saw a young girl with a green and oranger skirt and a red shirt with a strap around her neck. "I'm new here myself. Here, let me help you." She helped him up.

"Thanks," Rage said as he cooled off. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," she said. "I'm Ruby Camilo." She shook his hand.

"Reiji Ito, but everyone calls me Rage." he said.

"You know, you look like a dancer," she added. "Wanna show me?"

Rage grinned. "You betcha."

Both Ruby and Rage danced to their heart's content. They danced until they got tired.

"Wow, Rage. You really know how to dance." Ruby said.

"Thanks," he said. "You're not bad yourself, Ruby."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, don't let people here get to you, okay?"

"Alright," he promised. "I won't."

"Alright. See you around."

"See ya." That was all he said and both of them walked different directions.

Rage continued walking forward to find a place to stay. Suddenly, he heard loud music coming from the EXTRA Mall. He walked in and found a DJ with a blonde mohawk wearing green and grey clothing. He was surrounded by dancers dancing to the beat. Rage walked over to dance along with the crowd. Once the music stopped, the crowd disappeared except Rage. He noticed that the DJ was wearing green glasses with yellow shades. He started to walk away.

The DJ looked at Rage and he remembered one of his friends saying something about him. "Hey, you!"

Rage stopped, and faced the DJ. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You that Rage guy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard about you and that you're from Japan," the man said. "I'm Gus." Both men shook hands. "They also told me that you're a killer dancer."

Rage grinned. "You better believe it."

"Alright then," Gus walked over to his set of records and turned on a song. "Show me whatcha got." _Flow_ started to play.

Both of the guys started dancing, and Gus never saw such breakdancing moves before. By the time the song ended, Gus was already worn out.

"How 'bout that?" Rage asked.

"Okay, you win," Gus panted. "How'd you do that?"

"Let's just say years of training."

"Alright man, I'll let you go."

Both men went their seperate ways. Rage was still looking for a place to stay like a nice hotel or something. He started getting tired, so he sat on a bench in a middle of an entrance of a building. He thought of Emi once again.

_"I wonder what's Emi doin' right now?"_ he thought.

"Hey, hothead," a woman's voice said. Rage turned and he saw a short blonde haired figure. "Remember me?"

"Wassup, Jenny?" Rage asked. "It's been about a year since you've graduated with Emi."

"You bet it is," she agreed. "How about a dance just like old times?"

"Bring it."

Both Jenny and Rage started to dance just like they did before. It wasn't long when both of them got tired.

"You're still the Rage I remember," Jenny said. "By the way, what brings you here?"

Rage didn't want to tell Jenny about the incident he had with his father back in Japan. "Long story."

"Well, wish I could stay and chat, but I have to be at the Film Studio," she said. "Hope to see you soon. Tell Emi that I said _hi_."

"Alright, see ya." Rage said.

Both dancers went their seperate ways. It was getting close to becoming dark, and Rage found a hotel. He went inside and went to the reception desk.

"May I help you, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, how much is it to stay a night?" Rage asked.

The man checked and looked back at Rage. "Fifty dollars, sir."

Rage pulled out his cash and gave it to the receptionist. The man have never seen money like Rage's before.

"Um, sir, I'm sorry, but we don't accept your kind of money here."

Rage's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Where are you from, sir?"

"Japan." he answered.

"Well, we only accept American money, sir." the receptionist said. "If you want some help, you should see Disco."

Rage remember Disco. He was on a world tour and he was in Japan for a year when Yuni was filming her oriental movie.

"Alright, thanks." That was all Rage said.

He walked out of the hotel, and started looking for Disco. He kept walking until he found the_ EXTREME Arcade._

"He's gotta be in there!" Rage said to himself. He rushed in there, and found a lot of games in there. He even found the game that he used to play back home in Japan. "DDR!" He rushed to the machine and entered his Japanese money, but the machine said invalid money. Rage's blood curdled. He was ready to yell. A young girl with blonde hair and pigtails saw Rage. He looked like he needed help. "What do ya mean it's not the right money!?!?" Rage yelled.

"Hey, it's okay," the girl came up on the other side of the machine. "Most people from other countries have a hard time here." She entered her quarters, and the machine started working. "There we go."

Rage looked at her face. He saw her large crystal blue eyes and he knew that he saw the blonde hair and swirly pigtails from.

"Yuni........?" he asked.

She looked at him, confusingly. "How do you know me? Are you a fan?"

"It's me," he said. "Rage."

She narrowed her eyes and got a closer look at him. _"I think I've seen him before, let's see,"_ She studied his eyes, hair, goatee, and his outfit. Her eyes widened. "RAGE!" she squealed. Yuni hugged him. "You're here! In America!"

He hugged her back. "You recognize me."

They released from the hug. "Yeah. Oh, you wanna meet someones?"

"Sure."

"PiX, R-Z. Come over here and meet Rage." Yuni called.

A little girl that looked like a pixie jumped into Yuni's arms, and a strange figure with a CONCENT hood came over.

"Rage, this is Robo-Zukin, but she goes by R-Z," Yuni introduced. "And this is my new little sister, PiX."

"Hi, girls." Rage said and shook their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you, Rage." R-Z said.

"Any friend of Yuni's is a friend of PiX's." PiX said.

"I didn't know you had a little sister, Yuni." he said.

"Yuni and PiX met on Yuni's Sweet Sixteen," the little girl said. "Yuni is the coolest sister ever."

Yuni, Robo-Zukin, and Rage laughed.

"She's modest." Yuni giggled.

"Ah," Rage said. "Well, as long as we're here, do you guys wanna DDR?"

"You bet!" Yuni said.

Both Yuni and Rage got on the machine and he was calm and nice enough to let Yuni choose a song. She chose her favorite song called _Exotic Ethnic._ Both Yuni and Rage got a grade of AA and full combos. Yuni stepped off and let her little sister on and put her Step Level on Basic. PiX wasn't quite an expert at DDR yet, but she is learning. On _Let's Dance,_ she got an A and Rage still got a shiny AA. She got off and let Robo-Zukin on. They did _ORION.78(civilization mix). _Both got AAs. Once they all got done, they started sitting down at the snack bar. Yuni bought the drinks.

"Oh, Rage, I never got to ask you this, but where's Emi?" Yuni asked. "Is she here, too?"

Rage looked at them and he decided that it was the right time to tell them about what happened back in Japan. Yuni couldn't believe half of what she heard.

"Rage, I'm so sorry." Yuni said and hugged him. _"How could his father disclaim him like that?" _she thought. Yuni released him.

"PiX doesn't understand," she said. "What happened?"

"Rage's daddy was very mean to him." Robo-Zukin said.

"But, why?" PiX asked.

"It was just my dad." Rage said.

"Poor, Rage," PiX said. "PiX is very sorry."

"It's alright," he said. "I'm also looking for Disco."

"Um, he's out of town right now." Yuni said. "Why, is there a problem?"

"Well, I'm trying to check into the hotel, but they said my cash won't work."

"And you're trying to ask Disco for help?" Robo-Zukin asked.

Rage nodded.

"Well, our parents are away for a month," Yuni said. "They're in Europe right now, so you can stay with me and PiX for a while in our mansion."

"What?" he asked. No one besides Emi offered him to stay the night before. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my parents won't mind."

"Alright." Rage said.

A few hours later they were done at the arcade and when it was dark, they all hopped into Robo-Zukin's car and she dropped the three off at Yuni and PiX's big mansion.

"Wow, it's even bigger than you're old mansion." Rage said.

"I know," Yuni groaned. "The last thing I needed was a bigger mansion."

Rage laughed. "You haven't changed at all."

"Yeah, yeah." That was all she said and they all went inside.

When they went inside, Rage noticed Yuni's outfit. He raised an eyebrow in question. _"What is she wearing?" _he wondered.

She glanced at him and he had a strange look. "What?" she asked.

"Are you wearing goth?" he asked.

"Oh," she looked at her black mini skirt, her new designed TRAN shirt, her purple and black armwarmer, her star and striped tights, and her black boots. "I no longer have to wear a uniform. This is punk."

"Oh, okay." he said. Yuni sent PiX to bed, and showed Rage the Guest Room.

"Here's where you'll be staying," she said. "If you need anything, feel free to talk to Maid-Zukin, Robo 2000, or me. I'll let you get settled."

"Hey, Yuni?" he asked. She turned and looked at him. "Thanks a lot."

She smiled. "No problem, Rage. What're friends for?" Yuni turned and went into her room.

He got ready for bed, laid down on his bed, and thought about how much Yuni and his new friends helped him out. Then he thought about Emi. He started missing her. He decided that he would write a letter to Emi and let him know how he was doing. Then Rage went into a deep sleep.

Outside, a man with a black coat that reached his knees, a black tuxedo, and a black hat looked at Yuni's mansion and smiled, then walked off.

* * *

How did you like it? I decided to make PiX Yuni's little sister so why not? It wouldn't hurt to try, right. Well, anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. Had to do alot of editing.


	7. DarkZukins

Dark-Zukins

Later that night in a dark alley, a man was being mugged by unkown girls. Two of them held him up against the while the leader was checking him out. The frightened man was shaking with fear, worried about what the girls are going to do to him.

The leader scowled. "Let him go!" she ordered. "he's got nothin' good on him."

The other girls released him, and he ran.

"We Dark-Zukins have to find something good from Earth for the boss, Dunika." one of the Dark-Zukins said. "we might even get the "star."

"STOP COMPLAINING, DUMETRIA!" she snapped. "I know we'll find something!"

They heard somebody coming, so they hidden inside the darkness. Two girls were walking by the exit gossipping about one of the celebrities.

"Hey, did you know that Yuni Verse's sister isn't human?" one girl said. The leader Dark-Zukin was interested by hearing that.

"No way!" the other girl exclaimed.

"Way," the girl that started the conversation said. The three Dark-Zukins listened more closely. "her parents adopted her before Yuni turned sixteen," she continued. "I also heard she's from some place called "STELLAR GALAXY."

With that, the two girls walked off.

"Hmmm........." Dunika started to think of a plan. "this Yuni Verse they speak of, who is she?"

"I heard of her!" Dumetria said. "she's an Earth actress, that she was traveling all aroun the world to film movies. I also heard she got into singing with Alice Ip."

"Her sister is a PiX from the Stellar Galaxy." the other Dark-Zukin added.

Dunika started planning. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. "we need to find this PiX, kidnap her, and have her tell us all about Earth, then we could take over the universe."

"The boss will be so happy!" Duninika said.

"We must find out more first, girls, then we can make our move." Dunika said sinisterly.

"This'll be great!" all of the Dark-Zukins lauged evily. They flew off into the darkness and disappeared for the rest of the night.

The Dark-Zukins went back to their hideout, and started planning on how to kidnap PiX. Dukina contacted their boss. She told her about what they have heard, what their plan is, and their plot against the Earth.

"Exellent," the boss said. "you maybe making some good progress, Dunika. I accept this plan."

"Thank you, exalted one." Dunika said.

"As soon as you capture the PiX, and if you cannot force her to tell you about Earth, threaten to kill her, and drive the Verse girl to you."

"It will be done, master." Dunika said.

With that, the boss signed out, and the three Zukins planned ahead for the future. Dunika went into her room, and started laughing her evil laugh.


	8. Shopping

Okay. For this part, I've decided to write about Yuni helping out Rage in New York. Perhaps this is indeed a miracle. And not to mention Yuni did a very nice thing for Rage after she bought him the nice clothes. Well, that's all I had to say. Enjoy the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping

The next morning, Rage woke up in the Guest Room in Yuni's mansion. He remembered arriving in New York yesterday. He decided to get out of bed, get dressed, and go find Yuni. He made an exit out of the room, and Yuni walked in.

"Good morning, Rage," Yuni greeted. "breakfast's ready. Our chef made pancakes."

"Cool," he said. Both walked down stairs and into the big dining room. "nice, dining room."

"Thanks." That was all Yuni said.

Yuni, PiX, and Rage sat down, started eating their pancakes, and after they finished, Yuni had to make a phone call.

"Hey, Alice," Yuni said.

Rage turned when Yuni said that name. "_Alice Ip?"_ he thought.

"Yeah, I'll be there later," Yuni continued. "but there's something that I've gotta take care of first." She hung up the phone, and looked at Rage. She smirked.

Rage looked at her, and saw the smirk. "What's with smirk?" he asked. "I don't like it when you do that, Yuni."

"You, PiX, and I are gonna go shopping at the mall." Yuni said.

"You mean YOU and PiX are going shopping." Rage said.

"Let me rephrase that," she said. "PiX and I are gonna go shopping for new outfits for you."

"What?"

"Rage, you're in New York. If you're gonna live here in this town, you gotta look like an American," Yuni said. "in this country, you're free to do whatever you want."

Rage didn't know what else to say, but then decided to go. "Alright. Fine."

Yuni grinned. "Great!" she said excitingly. "PiX, come on! We're goin' to the mall!"

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" PiX cheered.

They left the mansion, and went to the EXTRA Mall. They went into the men's clothing store and Yuni was browsing around the good stuff to find the right size for Rage. She found a nice pair of jeans, and a shirt that can go with Rage's breakdancing moves. PiX found an orange jacket, a blue and red cap so Rage won't get headaches when he does his flips, and brown shoes. They made Rage go try the items on. Once he got done, he came out, showed the girls, and they cheered.

"Very nice, Rage!" PiX cheered.

"Perfect," Yuni said. "say hello to the new Rage."

"Well, I guess it's okay." Rage said.

"WAIT!" Yuni exclaimed. She pulled something out of her purse. It was a belt with a buckle that says _Rage._ "I've already paid for the clothes, so you're okay. I remembered your birthday, so I talked to my designers about making you something special."

Rage put on the belt. "Thanks." he said. Now Rage felt like he fitted in.

"Yuni," PiX said. "is she recording with Alice today?"

Yuni gasped. "What time is it?" she asked. PiX found a clock and it said _12:55._ "oh no! I'm supposed to sing with Alice today!"

"Let's go!" PiX said.

The three ran, not noticing they were being watched by a man dressed in black. Could it be that he is trying to protect Yuni and PiX from harm, or is he a stalker?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How 'bout that, fanfic writers? Creepy man in black...................... who could it be? Well I'm not gonna tell you. You have to read more. I'll update as soon as possible. Ta ta.


	9. Yuni's New Voice

Okay. Listen up. The songs Yuni and Alice sing are other songs sung by other people. _My Hero Is You_ is sung by Hayden Pannettiere, _Party In The U.S.A _is sung by Miley Cyrus, and the new version of_ Can't Help Falling In Love_ is sung by A*Teens. I don't own any of those songs. And this is only a fanfic. Alice is the singer. I only wanted Yuni to be a singer, too, because she's one of my favorite characters, and I dreamt I was her, and I was a singer. Okay, that's about it. Enjoy~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuni's New Singing Voice

Yuni, Rage, and PiX made it to the TV Tower to meet Alice there. She waited outside for Yuni, then spotted her as she ran.

"Hey," Alice said. "it's about time, Yuni."

"Sorry I'm late, Alice," Yuni said. "PiX and I were shopping for Rage."

Alice looked at Rage and smiled. "Good to see you again, Rage."

"Likewise, Alice," he said. "so, what're you and Yuni recording?"

"Songs." Yuni answered.

"I didn't know that you could sing, Yuni."

"Well, I was waiting at the right age to start singing along with Alice."

"Yuni speaks the truth," PiX said. "she's got beautiful vocals."

Rage looked at PiX and then back at Yuni. "What do you sound like?"

"Come on, Yuni. We're gonna be late."

They all went inside and found Gus. He waited for them, and he recognized Rage. He stopped Rage. The rules in the recording room was that other people who were not recording, they had to wait outside.

"Sorry, Rage, but you're gonna have to-"

"He's okay, Gus. He's with me and Alice," Yuni said. "Rage was our friend back in Japan."

"Alright," he said. "so which one of you girls are first?"

"I am." Alice went inside the other room, and stood in front of a microphone.

Gus started the music, and Alice started singing her song _My Hero Is You._ Rage remembered her singing in Japan before. Whenever she had a day off, she would hang out with him, Emi, Akira, and Yuni. After Alice was done, Yuni got into the other room. PiX tucked on Rage's pantleg, and asked him to lower down so she could whisper into his ear.

"Yuni's voice is turning out to be amazing." she whispered.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yuni says she'll teach PiX how to sing someday."

"Well, we better be quiet so we won't disturb Yuni, okay?"

"'Kay."

Gus started more music and Yuni started singing her new single hit _Party In The U.S.A._ Rage was now interested in Yuni's new singing voice. When Yuni was in Japan, she never sang one song in her life. When Yuni was done, Gus decided to give them a five minute break.

"Whatch think about that?" Yuni asked.

Rage nodded. "Shame on you, Yuni."

"What did I do?"

"You didn't tell me or Emi that you could sing."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yuni's voice is so pretty." PiX said.

"I was quite surprised when I first heard Yuni's voice." Alice said.

"Just wait until you hear Alice and I's voice combined."

After their break, they got back into the room, Gus started the music, and both girls sang their song _Can't Help __Falling In Love._ Rage was definetely amazed.

_"Wait until Emi hears about this, she's gonna love it,"_ he thought. Then he started missing Emi. _"Emi, I miss you._

_Not only that, but I'm in love with you."_

After Alice and Yuni were done, they left for the day. Yuni was trying to get PiX stop bragging about her voice.

"PiX, stop it," she ordered. "geez, you almost sound like Akira."

"All the more reason to annoy you." PiX said.

"Okay, PiX," Rage said. "leave your sister alone."

Once Alice went back to her home, Yuni, PiX, and Rage returned to the mansion. Later that night, Yuni started feeling really funny. When she got ready for bed, Rage noticed her. Her face was a little red, and she was walking funny.

"Yuni, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she croaked. "I'm just tired."

They both went into their seperate rooms and Yuni went to sleep, and Rage started writing a letter for Emi.

_Dear Emi,_

_How you holdin' up? I'm doin' pretty good._

_You'll never guess who I ran into to. Yuni. She's letting me stay with her for a while. She's got a little sister named __PiX. She's a hoot sometimes. Well, Yuni turned into a singer with Alice. Yep. Alice is here, too. So's Jenny._

_Well, I also made new friends as well. Ruby's from the Carribean, Gus is a DJ, and there's a new type of Zukin. __The Robo-Zukin is one of Yuni's old friends._

_Things are really different in America. The money, the food, and the clothing. Did I also mention that Yuni took me __shopping today?_

_New York even has an arcade with DDR. Yuni's gotten better the last time she played in Japan. __After the shopping trip, we went to this TV Tower and Yuni and Alice sang. They've really changed. __Well, I'll let you get some sleep. I miss you._

_Reiji Itoh (Rage)_

Rage put the letter in the envelope, and went to bed and went to sleep.


	10. The Plan

Sorry that the chapter short. I just got another idea on how to finish this story. Stick around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Plan

The Dark-Zukins were at their hideout, planning on how to kidnap PiX. They sat at a table, and Dukinika brought in some pictures of Yuni. She went to the computer, put the pictures in, and waited until some information came up.

"Excellent," Dunika said. The information showed Yuni's age, blood type, hair and eye color, her likes and dislikes, and it showed her family photos. "with this, we can find out how to take the PiX away, and force her to tell us every detail about the Earth."

"I do not get it," Dumetria said. "how can she hate being rich? She's so lucky she's famous."

"Focus, girls."

Dunika started walking around, thinking about what to do next. "I've got it! We're going to have to find them from mansion to mansion in the city, then we can take that little Pix, and the universe will be ours."

"But, what if we're caught during the day?" Dukinika asked.

"We'll only travel at night, and don't forget that we have teleportation."

The Dark-Zukins thought that their evil plan is now in progress. They made an exit out of their hideout, and started the hunt for the Verse Mansion to find the little PiX.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. Like I said: Sorry that the chapters short. Got another idea for another chapter. I'll update whenever I have the time. Cheerio~


	11. Emergency Room

Wow. I can't believe I came up with this in an hour. How amazing is that? Hope you like it. Once again, had to rewrite it.

* * *

Emergency Room

Yuni woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. She could feel the bones inside her aching. She got up from her bed, walked out of her room, and went into the hallway closet to get an extra blanket. She pulled up her blankets, and went back to sleep. A few hour later, she woke up hot. She went into the kitchen to get some water for her sore throat. When she went back upstairs, she dropped her glass of water, and it shattered when she almost fainted. It made a noise loud enough to wake up Rage in a nearby room.

"What's goin' on out there?"

"It's just me, Rage," Yuni croaked. "I just dropped my water."

He noticed the sound of her voice. "Yuni, are you alright?" he asked. "You're voice sounds scratchy."

She went into the guest room, and saw Rage laying down on the bed. "Rage, will you feel my head?"

"Yeah, come here," he said. Rage held his hand up to feel Yuni's head. She walked to him, placed her forehead on his hand. "Oh, my God." Her looked at her, and saw her face all red. "Go check you're temperature."

They went to go find a thermometer, found it, then Yuni placed it under her tongue, and her and Rage sat on the livingroom sofa. Once the thermometer went off, they looked at Yuni's temperature.

"105???" Rage's eyes widened. "How can it get up that high?"

"I don't........... know..............." Yuni croaked. She started feeling faint again. Before she could even fall to the floor, Rage caught her.

"That's it," he said. "Do you wanna go to the emergency room?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll wake up Pix, get dressed, then we'll be on our way."

After they all got dressed, they made it to the emergency room, and sat and waited for Yuni's doctor.

"Yuni Verse?" a nurse called. "Where is your parent or guardian?"

"Rage," she answered. "He helped me get here."

"That's me." Rage said. He did almost feel like he was PiX and Yuni's legal guardian.

"Right this way, please." the nurse said.

She led them inside a room, took Yuni's temperature, and her blood pressure. "Her temperature increased to 107.5, and her blood pressure is still normal, so I'll ask the doctor to run some tests on her, but you're going to have to console her parents about this and get their permission."

"I'll dial their number for you, Rage," Yuni pulled her cell phone out, dialed her mother's number, and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Yuni? Is this you?" her mother asked.

"Yep."

"Honey, are you alright? You don't sound so good sweetheart."

"I'm at the emergency room, mom. I have a 107.5 fever."

"What!? Are you alone???"

"No, I have Rage with me."

"Who?"

"Here, mom. Talk to him."

She handed the phone to Rage, and he placed it over his ear. "Mrs. Verse?"

"Is this Rage?"

"Yeah. I'm one of her old friends from Japan, and she let me stay with her for a while until Disco comes back, and she woke me up a while ago, and she had a 105 fever. They wanna run some tests on her, and they need your permission."

"Yes. Let them do it. And if they need to keep her overnight, let them. Promise me you'll take care of my baby?"

Deep down, he thought that her parents never cared for her, but by talking to her mother, he didn't think so anymore. "I promise."

"Thank you so much. And tell the girls that we love them. If anything else occurs, call us."

"I will." he promised.

When he hung up, he gave the nurse the approval, and Yuni went to the lab. The nurses did some blood work on her, checked her heartrate, and her doctor made his final diagnoses. The doctor walked into the room where Yuni, Rage, and PiX waited.

"Hello, I'm Yuni's physician: Dr. Suhail," the doctor shook his hand with Rage's. "I'm afraid that she has pneumonia, and we need to keep her overnight. Do you have her parents' permission?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Alright, Yuni," Dr. Suhail said. "Come with me."

They put her into a room, changed her clothes, hooked her up to an IV machine with medicines, and laid her down on a bed. Rage and PiX went in there, and saw Yuni asleep.

"Rage? Will Yuni be okay?" PiX asked.

"She will be tomorrow, PiX." he answered. "She just needs some rest."

Rage took PiX down to the resturant in the hospital and got her some breakfast. He noticed PiX's sad face. "What's wrong?"

"PiX is just worried about Yuni." she answered.

"She'll be fine," he assured PiX. "Yuni's in good hands. I promise. If something was wrong, your mother and I wouldn'd let them mess with her. We need to trust the doctor. He knows what he's doing to help Yuni."

She smiled, and hugged Rage. "Thanks, Rage. PiX feels better." She let him go.

_"I'm starting to feel like a guardian,"_ he thought. _"PiX really does need help whenever her sister isn't __around."_

_"You're so good with kids, Rage."_ That's what Emi would've said.

"Come on, let's go check on Yuni."

She grabbed his hand, and he was nice enough to let her hold his hand whenever they were going through crowds. On the way up, they saw Ruby.

"Ruby!" PiX called.

"Hey, guys," she called, and walked to them. "What're you doing here? Is someone sick? Where's Yuni?"

"She got sick in the middle of the night with pneumonia, and she's staying here overnight." Rage answered.

"Oh, my. I hope she get's better. My mom's picked up some rare disease from the Carribean and she's getting better everyday."

"That's good. Well, if you wanna see Yuni sometime, you can. We're on our way to check on her."

"Okay, see you and PiX later."

"Bye, Ruby." PiX said.

They walked into the room Yuni was in, and found her awake.

"Well, look who's up." Rage said. "How ya feeling?"

"A little bit better," she answered. "Sore throat's gone, and fever's gone down."

"That's good. I saw Ruby just now. Her mom's got a disease from the Carribean and she's getting over it," Rage said. "Ruby wants to come see you soon if you ever feel up to it."

"Okay."

"Hey, Yuni?" PiX asked. "Can PiX lay down with her?"

"Yeah, come on." she replied.

PiX got on the bed real steady so she wouldn't hurt Yuni, and laid down next to her. "Yuni, when will you get better?"

"Tomorrow, PiX." Yuni said and coughed.

"Hey, take it easy, Yuni," Rage said. "You should save your energy."

"Do you think that R-Z can visit me?" she asked. And Alice and Jenny?"

"Yeah, I'll call them in a little while," Rage promised. "You sure are perky today."

Yuni giggled. "I get like this whenever I get sick."

Yuni was really glad that she had very good friends and a loving mother on her side. But deep down, she also wanted Akira visit her, too. Outside of the hospital, the man dressed in black watched Yuni, her sister, and her friends inside the hospital while he sat in a tall tree. He smiled, got down, and walked away from the hospital.

* * *

How do like it so far? By the way, Dr. Suhail is my family physician. He rocks! You go doctor! That's all I wanted to say. I'll update when I get some time.


	12. Emi's Feelings

Once again, my brain came up with another short chapter. Oh, well. Emi nows explain her true feeling for Rage. Hop you like it. I need encouragement here to finish this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emi's Feelings

Back in Japan, Emi was outside on her porch with her Japanese friends. She looked at the stars and her memories of her and Rage came to her. She used to look at the stars with him. Devil Zukin saw her sad face.

"What's wrong, Emi-san?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "I'm just thinking about Rage. He could be anywhere in this world."

"I remember when he and Izam used to fight with each other," Ni-Na said. "and we always had to break it up between them."

"Don't worry, Emi-san," Devil-Zukin said. "I'm sure Rage is fine."

"Did you get any letters?" Ni-Na asked.

"Just one," she answered. "he's living with Yuni for a while until Disco goes back to New York. Oh, yeah. Yuni's a little sister, and-"

"I didn't know that Yuni-chan had a little sister." Devil-Zukin interrupted.

"She was adopted before Yuni's Sweet Sixteen. And she just turned into a singer with Alice."

"That's so cool," Ni-Na said. "I didn't know she could sing."

"I'm glad that Rage is doing okay," Devil-Zukin said. "it's alright if you miss him, Emi."

"Not only I miss Rage."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"I'm in love with him, Ni-Na."

Both Devil-Zukin and Ni-Na looked at each other, and then at Emi. Both girl hugged their bestfriend.

"That's great, Emi," Ni-Na said. She saw a mailman. "hey, I didn't know that mail can run late at night

now."

"Letter for Toshiba Emi?"

"Thank you."

The mailman walked off, and Emi opened her letter. "An acceptance from a college in New York?"

"Read it." Ni-Na ordered.

"Dear Emi Toshiba," she started.

_We are pleased to have such a successful student like you join us at the Revolution Academy where __your talents will show off your specialty. Please call us if you have any questions. We hope to see you __here._

_Superintendent Sheila Ross_

"That's a really fancy school." Devil-Zukin said.

"I've always dreamt of going there."

Emi decided to call and accept their admittance, packed her bags, and decided to say goodbye to all of her friends the next morning when she leaves for New York.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. I think the story's almost finished. But don't think it ends here. I'll update real soon. I promise.


	13. Friends Help Each Other

Okay. About _This Broken Soul_, it is sung by Rebecca Kneubuhl from Spyro. I don't own the song, or the game. But I thing this is my favorite chapter of this story. Rage consoles Yuni. Ladies and Gentlemen, another chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friends Help Each Other

Two days later after Yuni was released from the hospital, her, Rage, and PiX were at the mansion so she could spend some time recovering from her illness. Yuni was up in her room writing a new song, PiX was watching television in the livingroom, and Rage was writing Emi another letter about what happened to Yuni. Later that night, he was interrupted when he heard some singing. He got out of the guest room, followed it, and it came from Yuni's room. He opened the door quietly, and listened to what she was singing.

"_Pull me to shore," _Yuni sang. _"Rivers are rising............"_ She stopped singing, and her face showed a sad expression.

Rage noticed the sadness, and walked in. "Don't stop, Yuni," he said. "that song's getting pretty good."

"Thanks," she said. "it's kinda personal to me."

"What's the title?"

"_This Broken Soul."_ she answered.

"What's it about?" he asked. Rage sat down on the bed with her.

"It's about when someone is in trouble and they're calling for help."

"Can I hear it?" he asked. She looked at him. "It's alright. You have to sing it if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's no trouble." she said.

She grabbed her lyric sheets, and started singing her song. Rage was listening to the song very carefully. He never heard anything quite like that song of his entire life. It reminded him of when he needed help from Emi to get away from his father and more help in New York City when he first arrived. Yuni now finished her song.

"That's really beautiful, Yuni," he said. "I'm sure that song will be a big hit. What inspired you to write it?"

"Well, when my mom and dad left for Europe, they said that if I needed any help, seek for it. But I needed help deep down." she answered. "but, I mostly wrote it for Akira."

"You miss him, huh?"

Yuni nodded. "Even PiX needs some help whenever I'm not around," She looked down, without eye contact. "even I need help." Her voice turned shakey. "Mom and Dad didn't want to go, but they had no choice. They were forced to go. I don't know when they'll be back. They've been gone for a month now. PiX and I have been looking for some help ever since."

Rage saw some of her tears falling from her face. "Yuni, I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Don't worry about it." she sobbed.

His arms wrapped around her. "Well, I'm here. Friends help each other. I promised your mother I'd look after you when she and your father get back."

She wiped away her tears, and calmed down a little bit. "Thank you, Rage." She hugged him back.

"What're friends for?"

They released each other. Rage decided to go back and finished his letter, then paused in the doorway.

He faced Yuni. "You know if you need any help, I'd be more than happy to help."

Yuni smiled. "Thanks, Rage."

He nodded, then walked back to the guest room, and went to sleep. A few hours later, he woke to the phone ringing. It was Yuni's father. He talked to Rage and said that he and his wife were coming home in two days.

Rage didn't hesistate, but ran to Yuni's room, and saw her asleep. "Yuni, wake up." he nudged her awake.

"Rage, not now," she grunted. "it's too early."

"You're parents are coming home in two days."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Yuni got up and ran for PiX's room. "PiX, mommy and daddy are coming home!"

"Yay!" PiX cheered.

Rage was glad to see both girls excited, but he knew he had to find a house really fast._ "Please, let Disco be __back tomorrow."_ he prayed.

At the Final Stage Airport, a plane arrived with a man with an afro with suitcases. He walked out, and he was greeted by many people.

"Welcome back, Mr. Disco." his manager said.

"It's great to be back." he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love this part of the story. I'll update soon.


	14. Rage's Problem Solved

So sorry for the long update. I guess I only have time on weekends. Well, I've finally got this chapter done, so go ahead and read it. Enjoy~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rage's Problem Solved

The next day, Yuni's phone was ringing and she was expecting it to be her parents. Instead, it was someone else.

"What's up, Disco?"

"I heard ya got sick with pneumonia," he said. "you okay now?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I spent a night in the hospital, and-"

"Alone???" he asked. "Where's your parents?"

Before she could answer, Rage put it on speaker. "She's got a guardian Disco," he answered. "I took her to the emergency Friday night, and stayed with her and her sister for a week now. Her parents are in Europe."

"Who is this?" Disco asked.

"Reiji Itoh." he answered.

"What?"

"You know. Rage from Japan."

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Disco asked excitingly. "It's been a while man."

"Yeah, it has been, but just so you know, Yuni and PiX are safe with me." he assured.

"Well, I'm on my way over there."

"Alright, we'll be here." Rage promised.

Both men hung up. Rage was surprised on how excited he was.

"Well, what did he say?" Yuni asked.

"He's on his way over here to check on you girls." he answered.

"Now you can talk to him about getting you a house." she said.

She went to go get PiX, and the three sat on the couch to wait for Disco. The door bell rang, and Rage answered it. Rage came back in the livingroom along with Disco.

"What's up, girls?" Disco asked.

"Disco!" PiX cheered, ran to him, and he picked her up to hug her.

"How ya doin', girl?" he asked.

"Hey, Disco." Yuni said.

"How ya holdin' up, Yuni?" he said.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I've been helping out Rage here, and he helped me out, too when I was sick."

Disco looked at Rage. "Thanks, Rage," he said. "when I heard that their parents left for a while, I got worried about these kiddos."

"It was nothing," Rage said. "they've been good." He smirked at Yuni.

"I took him shopping for new clothes for him." Yuni laughed.

"And she's in trouble for not telling me or Emi that she could sing."

"Yep," Disco said. "she's at the right age to sing."

"Oh, Disco, there's something that we need to talk about." Yuni said.

She took Disco in the other room, and had to tell her about Rage. She told her about his father, his problems of finding a house, and that he can't stay with her and PiX for long. After they were done, they went back to the livingroom to talk to Rage.

"Rage, I don't know what help I can be, but I'll see if I can help you find a house that you can afford." Disco said.

"Thanks, Disco." he said.

"Now Yuni, PiX, and I need to have a talk about something here in the mansion for a while, you can wonder around town for a while for some fun, okay?"

Rage nodded, and walked out of the mansion. He walked around town, looking for something to do. He was now glad that his big problem was solved, except seeing Emi again. He walked across a street where a college was. As the bell rang, students walked out of the gate. They were wearing same blue and grey uniforms.

Then he heard "_See ya, Emi."_ His eyes widened.

He shook his head._ "Get a hold of yourself, Rage." _he said in his mind. _"she's not here."_

When he looked up, he saw a girl with blue hair, white hat, wearing a blue and grey uniform waving to her friends. She turned, and saw Rage. The two people just stood and stared at each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooooh. The next chapter's gonna be romantic. I hope I get it in as soon as possible. Bye for now.


	15. Reunion

Ha. I got this one in the same time as Rage's Problem solved. So far, so good. Here's another happy chapter. FanFiction writers, Reunion. Part of it was edited/rewritten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reunion

The girl stood there and stared at Rage. She felt uncomfortable with the silence, and had to break it.

"M-may I help you?" she asked.

"Emi?" he asked. "Is it really you, Toshiba Emi?"

_"What?" _she thought. _"How does he know my name?"_ Emi had to say something. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Emi. Rage."

She came a little closer. "Rage?" she asked. Emi looked into his eyes, and saw some familiar

memories. She gasped. "It is you!"

His arms wrapped around her. "I can't believe you're here," he said and held her close. "you have no idea how glad I am to see ya."

She embraced him. "Rage, I've missed you so much." Tears came out from her eyes.

They released from their embrace. He placed his palm of his hand on her cheek to wipe her tears away. Rage and Emi started walking together holding hands.

Rage showed her the arcade and they played DDR: SuperNOVA. They both did _The Other Side, __Remember You, _and_ So In Love_. Their performances drew a huge crowd. Emi blushed while Rage scratched the back of his head. They got off the machine to take a break. He bought her a drink.

"How did you get here, Emi?" he asked.

"I got accepted in the Revolution Academy College." she answered.

"You always wanted to go there."

"I know," she sipped from her drink. "but I mostly wanted to see you."

They left the arcade, and walked all the way to Central Park. They sat in the grass. They were chatting about what they were doing when they weren't together.

"I'm glad that you helped Yuni and her sister, Rage," she smiled. "you're so soft around girls, Rage."

"Yeah, yeah." he said.

Emi giggled. "Did she sleep walk yet?"

"Nope."

"Aww." she groaned.

They both started walking again when it was getting dark. Emi stopped. He looked back at her.

"Emi, you okay?" he asked.

"Rage, there's something that I need to tell you."

He blinked a few time. He too had something to say. "Me, too."

They both breathed in and out, and at the same time, they both said: "I love you." They both stared again.

"What?" he asked.

Emi sighed. "I love you, Rage. I really do. I've been trying to let you know, but I didn't have the courage to." She looked down to the ground.

He walked to her, and pulled her closer to him. "I love you, too. I didn't have the nerve to tell you, either."

She smiled, and hugged him back. When they pulled away a little bit, he had his arms around her waists, and her hands on his shoulders. His lips met hers. When they pulled away, Emi buried her face into his chest as they hugged once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! Rage and Emi finally explain their feelings for each other. But I've made another prediction in the next chapter. The Dark-Zukins are gonna be in the next chapter, prepare for the worst.


	16. Kidnapped

Another chapter's up. That's all I had to say. Did some editing again.

* * *

Kidnapped

When it became dark, the Dark-Zukins looked from mansion to mansion to find the Verse Family. Then they came across to the Verse Mansion. They peeped into different windows to find Yuni's sister. One of them spotted Emi and Rage coming for the front door, and they hidden in the darkness. Dunika scowled when she saw them holding hands. Rage and Emi went inside to find Yuni and Disco. Emi hid behind Rage as he walked into the livingroom.

Yuni saw him grinning, which interested her. "Alright, Rage," she said playfully. "I've seen grins like yours before. What's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked," he said. "I've brought a girl here with me."

Yuni's eyes widened. "You better not be cheating on Emi, Reiji Itoh!" she snapped.

Rage walked turned around and faced Emi. "I'm sure she doesn't mind."

"EMI!" Yuni screamed with excitement.

Both girls hugged, screamed, and started jumping. Rage and Disco covered their ears as the girls screamed louder.

"You're here! In New York!" Yuni said. Both girls released each other.

"Yes, I am." Emi squeaked.

Rage wrapped both of his arms around the girl's shoulders. "Now both of my favorite girls are now ready to hang out once again."

"Oh, Rage," Disco said. "Yuni and I found you a house and it isn't too far away from where Emi lives."

"We'll show it to you tomorrow." Yuni promised.

"It's thanks for taking care of Yuni and PiX," Disco said. "And if you hadn't taken Yuni to the ER, she wouldn't have been here form that serious ilness."

He nodded. "Thanks. It was fun watching a wild teenager and her little sister."

Yuni scoffed. "I'm not that wild!"

Outside, the Dark-zukins found PiX in her bedroom playing with her dolls. They stood outside on a tree, and charged through a window. Downstairs, Disco, Emi, Rage, and Yuni heard screaming from PiX's room which made them all gasp.

"PiX?" Yuni called.

They all ran upstairs, went into PiX's room, and saw her being snatched by the Dark-Zukins. The three Zukins faced the humans.

_"They all look like R-Z,"_ Yuni thought. "What are you?"

"The name's Dunika and we're Dark-Zukins," Dunika answered. "And we're soon to rule the universe!"

"YUNI, HELP PIX!" PiX cried.

The Dark-Zukins started to fly away with PiX. Yuni ran, and grabbed one of them on their legs.

"YUNI!" Disco shouted. Rage, Emi, and Disco watched Yuni fighting the Dark-Zukin.

"Let go of me, Earthling!" Dukinika ordered.

"Give me back my sister!" Yuni ordered.

"Yuni , hang on! I'm coming!" Rage called. He started to go outside and save the girls.

She struggled to hold on. Dunika came, knocked Yuni off of Dukinika, and sent her falling to the ground unconcious from really up high.

"NO!" Emi and Disco screamed.

"YUNI!" Rage tried to runa as fast as he could to catch Yuni, but then the man in black jumped into the air, and caught Yuni in his arms. He landed smoothly onto the ground, sat with Yuni cradled in his arms, and she woke up to find him.

"Ah," she breathed. "What happened?"

"Yuni, are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yuni!" Rage called. "You okay?"

"Rage," Yuni got out of the unkown man's arms, and her and Rage hugged. "I'm fine.

He faced the man. "I don't know who you are, but thanks for catching Yuni."

"No problem, Rage."

Rage's eyes narrowed. "How do you know me?"

The man took off his coat and his hat. Spikey black hair came out, and his face showed.

Yuni gasped. "Akira, it's you." She hugged him.

"Yes, but now is not the time for chatting or hugging," he said. "We have to find your sister."

"Hey," another man's voice came in. "Is Yuni okay?" Gus asked.

"We were on our way to meet Emi, but then we saw three....... things taking PiX." Ruby said.

"Those were Dark-Zukins," Robo-Zukin said. "They live on another planet far away here. They're trying to take over Earth, and the universe. They have been banished from the Queen-Zukin a long time ago, now they wish to have their revenge."

"But what do they want PiX for?" Jenny asked.

"They might think that PiX knows everything about Earth." Robo-Zukin answered.

Yuni got up and started running for the gate. Rage and Emi grabbed her. "Let me go!" Yuni ordered. "I wanna save my sister!"

"Yuni, you don't know what they might do to you!" Emi said.

She slipped out of their grasps. "I made a promise that I'd never let anything happen to PiX," she said. "Don't even tried to stop me!"

"If that's what you want, I'll go with you," Robo-Zukin said. "My Zukin sensors can track them down."

"I'll go, too." Akira stepped up.

Disco stepped up, then Emi, Rage, Robo-Zukin, Jenny, Gus, and Ruby.

Yuni smiled, then faced Robo-Zukin. "Lead the way, R-Z."

Robo-Zukin closed her eyes, then opened them, and started running. Everyone followed her. They all set off to rescue PiX.

* * *

Wow! Akira saved Yuni's life! He was the one dressed in black all of this time. How do ya like me now? Okay, I'll update when I get the chance. Bye for now.


	17. Rescue Mission

Hoorah. This story is almost done. It just needs an epilogue, and I'll call it done. But there's gonna be a long speech after the epilogue and a sneak peek to my next story for Halloween. Until that time, enjoy this chapter. Edited/Rewritten.

* * *

Rescue Mission

Robo-Zukin's sensors has successfully reached everyone to the Dark-Zukin's hideout. It was near at the pier next to the ocean. Gus tried to open the door, but it was locked on the inside. Emi started getting an idea. One of them had to climb up through an open window above them, and open the door from the inside. Jenny was very good at climbing, so she climbed up very carefully, went through the window, and opened the door. They went inside, and started sneaking around to find PiX.

Robo-Zukin stopped everyone. "A Dark-Zukin's coming." They hid behind alot of crates that were piled. Dukinika and Dumetira were patrolling the hideout. Dukinika started smelling a sweet, fruity scent that was coming from Yuni. Jenny and Emi glared at Yuni, and she shuddered. Akira had his gun out. The Dark-Zukin started getting closer,until Dumetria grabbed her.

"Come on, Dukinika." She ordered.

After the two Zukins left the room, they came out from hiding.

"That was close," Disco said. "And, Yuni, why do you have to wear that perfume?"

"Chanel No.4," she answered. "It's quite nice. I'll watch how much I spray nexttime."

They walked through different corridors, avoiding the two patrolling Zukins. They were sneaking in through quietly, until Jenny screamed loudly. In another room, Dukinika and Dumetria heard the screams.

Yuni looked at Jenny. "QUIET!" she hissed.

"It's not my fault I broke a nail." Jenny said.

Gus noticed that a camera zoomed in on the gang. "Uh-oh, we're being filmed."

"I've got it," Emi climbed up on the crates, pulled the wires off the camera, and it was shut down. "Now we're not."

In the camera room, Dunika was contacting her boss that she captured PiX. She was in the same room, tied up to a chair. Tears were coming out of PiX's eyes. While Dunika wasn't looking, PiX saw Yuni and her friends on a monitor. Before Dunika turned her head to face the monitors, the gang disappeared.

"Ugh, where are those idiots!?" Dunika said. She left the room to find Dukinika and Dumetira.

Disco and the others went inside the room. Akira was guarding the door, while Gus and Ruby tried to help Yuni untie PiX. Emi was on the look out for the Dark-Zukins.

"Guys, PiX knows what they're gonna do," PiX said. "They want to take over the planet. They tried to force me to tell them about Earth, but I don't know everything."

Yuni hugged her. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie," she assured PiX. "We're gonna get you outta here."

Gus and Ruby managed to untie her. PiX got up, and stretched. Yuni picked her up in her arms.

"No sign of the Zukins yet," Akira said. "Do you see them, Emi?"

Emi looked at the monitors. "Not yet."

"We can't go, yet," Yuni protested. "We have to stop them. They'll probably come back with her if we go now."

_"She does have a point there,"_ Disco thought. "Whadda ya have in mind?"

"Okay, someone needs to get PiX out of here, while someone helps me think of a plan."

"I'll do it," Jenny volunteered. "Come on, sweetie."

Jenny and PiX made it out of the room. Yuni started thinking. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. "R-Z, you can sense whenever they're coming, right?"

"Yes." Robo-Zukin answered.

"Follow me," Yuni ordered. They walked outside of the room. "We can use these crates to drop on the two Zukins." She looked back at the men. "Rage, Gus, Disco, Akira, can you guys push these on the Dark-Zukins?"

"We think so." Gus agreed.

Yuni grinned. "Great, then R-Z, when they reach these crates, give us a signal. Emi, stay in that room, and watch for the Zukins."

"Okay." Emi went back into the room. "I'll give you a bird call to R-Z."

"Perfect. I'll watch R-Z, then wave my hand like this, then you guys push the crates."

Everyone agreed, got into their positions, and waited for the Dark-Zukins. Emi saw them on the monitors, did a bird call for Robo-Zukin, then her senses started getting stronger, then gave Yuni a sign that they were at the right spot. Yuni waved at the guys, and they started pushing the crates.

"Wait until we tell the boss that our plan is working out great." Dumetria said.

"This is great-"

The crates started to fall, the three Zukins noticed them, and they made it to the ground. Dunika and Dukinika only survived.

"DUMETRIA, NO!" Dukinika cried.

Dunika got furious. "Who's there!?"

The gang hid themselves. Dunika was headed back to the computer room where Emi was. Rage jumped out from where he was hiding to save Emi.

Dunika spotted him. "You!"

Rage stopped, and had to make a quick response. "Yes."

She grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him closer to her with a knife. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"NO!" Emi came out, and jumped on Dunika to save Rage.

Dunika knocked her down, and threw Rage next to her. "Now you, too, bluey will die!"

Rage kicked Dunika in her legs, and made her fall. Akira had Dukinika pinned down so everyone can escape. When everyone was on their way to the exit, Yuni looked back at Akira, and he was on his way. Before Ruby could open the exit, Dukinika flew down, and blocked it. Then they ran into a mysterious room, surrounded by electricity, and a DDR flying stage. They realized that they were trapped.

Dunika laughed evily. "Fools, you thought you could try to spoil my plans."

"You won't get away with this!" Yuni yelled.

"Oh, we shall see, Verse Girl," Dunika said. "I'll get your sister, and take over the world."

By surprise, Jenny, Alice, and PiX pushed them down from behind.

"Get on the stage," PiX ordered. "PiX has seen this transportation before. They've used it back on the STELLAR GALAXY on Planet THE LAST."

They all got on, and it started to take off. Dunika and Dukinika jumped on the other flying stage, and started to go after the gang. Yuni saw them catching up. They were about to bump into them, and Rage got Yuni out of the way. They hit the stage where the dancers was on. The stage bounced really good that it sent her flying to the Dark-Zukins.

She screamed. "YUNI, HELP ME!!!"

Yuni jumped to the other stage, grabbed Dunika by her arm, and bit her hard enough to bring out blood. Dunika grabbed Yuni, and threw her to the wall of the flying stage, and made her hit her head. Her pigtails came down, she felt blood pulsing out of the back of her head really hot. She looked up, and saw Dukinika. The Dark-Zukin grabbed her neck, and started choking her.

"Yuni, I'm coming!" Rage called. He jumped to the other stage, pushed Dunika out of the way, grabbed Dukinika, and pulled her away from Yuni.

Dukinika grabbed him, pulled out her knife, and she was ready to kill Rage. Yuni pushed the Zukin hard, and dragged her to the wall, and both girls fell off the stage, but Yuni caught the wall, and stopped her from falling. Dukinika had her leg, and held on tight with a painful grip on Yuni's leg. Yuni used her other leg, and kicked the Zukin in the face, and sent her into the electricity. Yuni was being pulled up by Rage. PiX ran from Dunika who was trying get up from Rage's attack.

"Disco," she called. "Disco! Akira! Help me!"

Disco and Akira were reaching out for PiX as the two stages were growing a few inches apart. Dunika got up, grabbed PiX by her legs, and tried to pull her away.

PiX screamed. "HELP ME!!!"

"Guys, we're coming to a dead end!" Emi yelled. "We're going to have to jump!"

"Get outta here," Disco ordered. "We need to get PiX."

Everyone else started jumping off to the metal sidewalk while Disco and Akira were staying behind to get PiX. Yuni and Rage pounced on Dunika to save PiX. She was freed, and ran to the edge of the stage.

"PiX, jump!" Akira ordered. She jumped into his arms, and he and Disco jumped off the stage.

Dunika grabbed both Yuni and Rage, an threw them off the stage. Rage landed on the ground, while Yuni was hit hard against the wall on her back, and her eyes were shut as she landed. Dunika smiled evily, then looked at the stage ahead of her, and she gasped as the stages hit the dead end, and it made a huge explosion and Dunika was gone forever. The gang of dancers started walking back to where the stages once were. Emi's eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Where's Rage and Yuni?" she asked.

Everyone started looking for Rage and Yuni, until Gus already spotted Rage with Yuni being carried in his arms. He knew that something was wrong. "Oh, no. Something's wrong Yuni."

They all ran to Rage and Yuni. When they made it to him, Akira just stared at her head where it was bleeding.

Rage looked at Akira's worried face. "I found her like this, and she won't wake up."

Alice and Disco were listening for a heartbeat. They've waited for thirty seconds, but did not find a trace of her heartbeat. They couldn't even see her breathe. They shook their heads no.

"Yuni," PiX's voice turned shakey. Emi picked her up. "Is she gone?"

"I'm..........." Emi held PiX close. "I'm afraid so, honey."

"N-no I'm not........."

Everyone heard a voice. They faced Yuni. Her eyes were now opened.

"I'm right here," she said. "I'm okay."

Rage sighed with relief. "You okay?" he asked. "Can you walk?"

"Not with you carrying me."

He let Yuni stand. PiX hugged Yuni, and started crying.

"Yuni, please don't do that again." she begged.

Yuni picked up her sister. "I promise."

Emi walked over to Rage. "You did good, Rage," she said. "You and Yuni are heroes."

"Nah, she helped me. I helped her," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We're even."

She kissed his neck. "You're a hero and you know it."

"No, Emi," Yuni said. "We're all heroes."

"I hate to ruin this moment, but we need to get out of here." Alice said.

Everyone agreed, and started to get out of the hideout. After an hour of walking, they made it out of the building, and noticed that it was almost morning. They all went their seperate ways, and Yuni let Rage, Emi, and Akira stay the night in her mansion. Akira was sleeping in another guest room while Emi and Rage slept together in the guest room that Rage was staying in. In his sleep, he held Emi close protectively. Emi slightly woke up, and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, Rage." she whispered, then fell back asleep.

Rage woke up thirty seconds later, saw Emi closer to him, kissed her on her forehead, then went back to sleep until the next day.


	18. Epilogue

The final touches to my story. The speech will be at the end of the Epilogue. Enjoy yourselves.

* * *

Epilogue

The next day after the rescue mission, Akira, Emi, Rage, Yuni, and PiX were in the livingroom, waiting for Yuni and PiX's parents to come home. An hour later, they heard the door open, and they saw a man with glasses wearing a sweater and jeans, and a woman that almost looks like Yuni wearing a white dress that reached her knees.

"Mommy! Daddy!" PiX ran to them, and her father picked her up.

"Hey, sweetie," her father said and hugged her. "How's our little girl?"

"Yuni, oh, honey," the mother embraced her daughter. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, thanks to Rage, Emi, and Akira."

Her mother was surprised when she said Akira. "Akira?"

"Yeah."

Her mother walked to the livingroom, and saw Akira, Rage, and Emi. She had no idea what was going on.

"Allow me to explain," Akira said. "Rage was having problems with the girls. Yuni fell off the stairs, and she hit her head. I was on my way here to surprise her, until I heard a crash. I saw Rage with Yuni trying to get her up, but she was unconcious, and her head was bleeding really bad, then Emi came and help, and next thing you know, she woke up and refused to go to the emergency room."

Rage and Emi knew he couldn't tell them the truth about PiX getting kidnapped by aliens, so they decided to go with it.

Her parents hugged their daughter. "Our poor baby," they cooed. "Why do you always get yourself into these messes?"

"Mom. Dad. Not in front of Emi and Rage. I'm okay." she whined.

Emi, Rage, and Akira laughed at Yuni being emberassed. Yuni glared at her friends as she was being held close by her parents. As soon as the laughter was unwinding, her parents let her go.

"Thank you so much for your help," Mr. Verse looked over at Yuni's friends. "We never wanted to go, but the company we work for made us do it, and we're fixing to with a new filming company."

"They've been good," Rage said. "Well, except Yuni's illness, and her injury."

"At least the mansion's still in one piece." Yuni added.

"Well, I guess that I'll be on my way." Akira said and he was headed out the door.

Mrs. Verse stopped him. "Wait, Akira," she said. He turned around. "We were wondering if you would like to be Yuni's bodyguard again."

"We were wrong, and we think Yuni and PiX are needing a bodyguard." Mr. Verse agreed.

"Please, Akira?" Yuni asked.

"Um........." Akira started thinking about it. He really did missed Yuni, and he was wanting to get to know PiX. After wearing that black coat and black hat, he was disguising himself to watch over Yuni and protect her. "Mr. and Mrs. Verse, I accept."

"Yes!" Yuni cheered. "It'll be great having you back, Akira." Both Akira and Yuni hugged.

Emi and Rage both smiled as Yuni and Akira were now reunited. Emi knew that all four of them were always going to be friends forever.

A few hours later, Yuni, Akira, Emi, and Disco went to go see Rage's new house. It was a small one with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a ktchen, diningroom, and a big livingroom. Once everything was moved in, Rage was finally getting setlled in. On a Saturday night, Rage was outside sitting on his front porch, watching the stars of the nighttime sky.

"Hey, Rage," Emi called.

He looked up, and smiled. "Hey, Ems."

She smiled as he called her by her pet name. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "You okay?"

She sat down with him. "I was just checking on you."

They both looked up to the stars. Rage started going into memories of him and Emi at the park back in Japan, and their first kiss. He looked at her eyes, and saw how they shine as the stars twinkle. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. She leaned closer to him, and kissed him on his cheeks. Then Rage's lips met hers. They released in seven seconds. From this moment on, Rage and Emi knew that they belonged together forever.

The End

* * *

Well, that's the story. It's only a fanfic. I really have no idea how they came to America. The inspiration of the title was part of Kim Wilde's _Kids In America._ You know 'we're the kid in America.' Get it? Anyway, many people asked how did they came to America, so I came up with this. Yuni was born in New York, and the map in DDR X looks like part of New York City, so if I'm not correct, please commet. Oh, and I would like to thank Papersak for being the first to review. Thanks a ton. You're the best. I did alot of editing and rewriting in the fanfic. It is not fun. Trust me. Oh, well. We'd do anything for perfection, right? Right. LOL And in case anyone doesn't like the idea of Yuni singing or PiX being her sister, just comment and I'll watch what I right in the future. And I would like to thank my brother for reading this, and my sister, my mom, and my little kitten.

Don't think that it's the end of me. I'm coming up with a really good fanfic, so don't stop reading. Now if you'll excuse me, I better get in bed before........... *falls asleep on the desktop*


End file.
